Demons, Knights, and Hinata-chan
by AkatsukiLover465
Summary: When Hinata meets Abbadon, will she fall for the demon's disguise? Or will Sam and Dean save the day? No main pairings, a Naruto/Supernatural cross-over
1. Hinata's Encounter

I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.

- Imagine Dragons, "Demons"

PREVIEW:

"_W-what a-am I?" The blood streamed freely down Hyuuga Hinata's face. As she stared in the mirror, she realized that her eye color was flickering from white to black, then back again, over and over. Where was the blood coming from? She had no wounds, it seemed to be… tears?! How did this happen? Why would this happen? The angel hadn't mentioned THIS! _

_**But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed.**_

Author's Note: This is a rated "T" fanfiction, and is song-based. NOT a oneshot, and I'm using Supernatural demon rules. This is a cross-over, however weird it is, it's a cross-over. I'm putting my own twist on everything, so don't flame saying, "OMG! This is SO not how Sam and Dean do stuff!" There's no main pairings, and this MAY HAVE SPOILERS but only if you haven't watched the latest episodes yet, and by that I mean like last 15-20. Thanks!

- AkatsukiLover465

Hinata was in the forest, training at first, but somehow, she ended up crying again. Once again, it was about her family. Didn't they love her? In her favorite books, the two brothers were willing to die for each other, fling themselves into the depths of hell for each other. Why wasn't her family like that? She punched the ground in frustration. "WHY?!" She shouted to no one in particular. "Because." A female voice answered. Hinata whirled around on her heel. "W-who are y-you?"

The woman had red hair and wore a black leather coat. "My name is Abbadon. I'm an angel." Hinata's eyes brightened at her words. "S-so y-you know C-castiel?" Hinata asked, hopeful. The angel smirked. "Yeah, I know Castiel." Hinata smiled softly. "I g-guess y-you really a-are an angel, then." Abbadon circled the Hyuuga, seeing if she was worth it. She nodded her head slightly. "Yes…" Hinata gulped. "S-so, if y-you r-really are an a-angel, c-could you make my f-family love me?" Abbadon nodded. She walked up to the small girl, and tapped her forehead gently. "J-just like Castiel does!" Hinata exclaimed. "T-thank y-you Abbadon!" With that, Hinata hurried back to the estate, eager to see the results of her encounter. The young girl ran off so quickly, she missed Abbadon's smirk and her eyes blackening completely. "Welcome to hell, Hinata."

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata shouted, running into the mansion. "I love you, Hanabi-chan!" She exclaimed upon finding the girl. Hanabi looked in her sister's direction and screamed. "You freak! Get away from me!" Hinata frowned. "B-but Abbadon s-said…" Hanabi hastily looked through her dresser. She held up a mirror in front of Hinata, and Hinata in turn screamed.

W-what a-am I?" The blood streamed freely down Hyuuga Hinata's face. As she stared in the mirror, she realized that her eye color was flickering from white to black, then back again, over and over. Where was the blood coming from? She had no wounds, it seemed to be… tears?! How did this happen? Why would this happen? The angel hadn't mentioned THIS!

**But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed.**

The shock eased off, and the pain set in. She wailed as she clawed desperately at her eyes. "Sam! Dean! Castiel! ANYBODY!" She screamed a final time before she passed out on the floor. Hanabi sat there, helpless for a moment, before calling 911.

-Switch!-

"Yo, Dean! I think I got us a case. Some girl in Japan went to the hospital yesterday." Dean groaned. "What does that have to do with us?" Sam's eyes widened slightly as he read the article. "It says here that her sister called 911 at noon, and when the paramedics got to her, her eyes were black, and she had blood all over her face." Dean sat up quickly. "Did she get cut or something?" Sam shook his head. "Nope, and this is seriously weird! Her sister said that she was shouting a lot before she passed out. Something like, "Sam! Dean!" Dean groaned again as he leaned back in his chair. "Another freak show. Where'd you say this was?" Sam sighed. "Konahoa, a little village in Japan, known for their demon lore." Dean rolled his eyes. "Sounds like our kind of thing. I'll go book our flight. You wanna bring Cas?" Sam nodded. "He could be useful. How about Crowley?" Dean chuckled. "You wanna bring the king of hell to some chick's bedside? Let's do it."

-Switch!-

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. (A/N: _Japanese_ vs. English) She saw four strange men hovering above her, talking quietly in some odd language. "She's awake!" One of them exclaimed. A bit frightened, she shouted, "Hanabi-chan!" Hanabi quickly told the men in very broken English that she was Hanabi, and that was her sister Hinata. She also tried her best to express that neither of them spoke English well, and they should talk to that man standing over there.

"Ahh, the famous Winchester brothers. And my king, whatever are you doing associating with such vermin?" Crowley grinned widely. "Hello, Hiashi. I remember you well, darling. Moose, Squirrel, this is Hiashi. He was my first deal." Dean glared at the man. "That so-called vermin's name is Castiel, not that a (censored) (censored) little (censored) like you cares about that!" Hiashi shrugged. "You're right. I don't. Now, why are all of you harassing my daughter?" Sam looked dumbfounded. "Y-you h-have a-" Hiashi interrupted. "-pair of daughters and a nephew. I once had a brother and a wife, you know. If you have nothing that you want from her, I suggest you leave, Sam and Dean." Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of the names. "Sam? Dean? _But you're book characters! _Castiel?"

Dean and Sam turned around, and their eyes met the black ones of the Hyuuga heiress. "_What did you just say, girl? Don't give them a reason to think you're different. The very king of hell was once in their grasp, tortured until he escaped. Protect yourself, daughter. Don't draw attention to yourself more then you already have." _Hiashi spoke softly to his daughter in Japanese, so only the people he trusted could understand. "Dean," Sam gulped. "Does that girl look a lot like a demon to you?" Dean nodded. "And, she just said our names. You ever heard of a teenage demon?" Sam shook his head. "Not that often. The book we have on them at the hideout says that they're EXTREMELY unpredictable. Their emotions are compared to an archangel's." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just what we need. Another demon that wants our hides."

**This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, that's where my demons hide, that's where my demons hide.**

Hinata saw one of the nurses had red hair. The memories came back, the pain following close behind. When the red-haired nurse came closer to change her bandages, Hinata, being on all the medication, screamed. "Abbadon! Sam, Dean, _the angel hurt me! The angel is the one!"_ Hiashi frowned slightly, but there was time to get mad later. "Did she just scream 'Abbadon!'?" Crowley nodded. "To be precise, Moose, she said, 'Abbadon! Sam, Dean, the angel hurt me! The angel is the one!' but that makes no sense, because Abbadon is no angel." Castiel (A/N: You forgot he was here, didn't you?) looked impressed. "I was not aware demons spoke Japanese. I previously believed that only Metatron and the angels possessed the power to speak a variety of languages."

Dean was getting impatient. "Cas, was the Supernatural book series ever published in Japanese?" Castiel nodded, giving Dean a strange look, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know why she knew our names."


	2. Road Trip!

After all she's been through, Hyuuga Hinata can safely say that she's a true believer. The day the Winchesters came, after her encounter with the nurse, she had spent hours crying in her bed while Castiel comforted her. This wasn't the first time Castiel had watched over a demon, so he was a very nice shoulder to cry on.

**Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. **

"_Thank you, angel_." Castiel held the girl to his chest. "_Hush, young one. You will be safe with us." _Hinata looked up, her eyes wide. "_Y-you're not s-scared of me?" _Castiel looked down at the demon, his soft eyes meeting her black ones. He shook his head slightly. "_Not at all, young one. Not at all." _Dean watched the whole thing. He groaned. "Yo, Cas! Stop being so sappy! She's still gonna kill you one day!" He received a hard slap across the face from Hiashi. "Honestly, I thought a Winchester knew better than to insult a demon's daughter. Yes, she will kill you all one day, but that day is not today. I hate to say it, but the vermin is right. You should be kind to my daughter, because she may not be the Hyuuga that kills you."

"Sam," Castiel yelled, running after the man. When he got to the impala, Sam, Dean, and Crowley were already inside. "Forget it, man. I'm not letting some demon's daughter come back with us. Especially one that has the (censored) emotions of A (CENSORED) ARCHANGEL!" Sam shouted back at the angel. Castiel took a deep breath. "SHE'S **NOT** LIKE THAT! If you can't see such a simple thing, maybe I can't trust you enough to return with you." Castiel walked off, a visible aura of anger surrounding him. Dean sat there, surprised at his little brother's behavior. He opened the door of the impala, and ran towards Castiel. "Cas! We'll take her! CAS!"

Hinata could pick up bits and pieces of what the men were discussing in the seats in front of her. She was sitting directly between the supposed king of hell, and Castiel. She had a certain soft spot for Castiel. It wasn't a crush, no, more of a form of amusement at his naïve personality. "Where - we take her?" A voice she identified as Dean's asked. "The hide -, of course." Sam replied. Dean groaned. "Sammy - we have to take - to there? What - Bobby's -?" Sam sighed. "You know - dead, right?" She concluded that they were figuring out where they would take her, maybe leave her there to fend for herself. She let out an audible gulp. The car stopped abruptly. It turned around, and instead of going towards the airport, it headed directly for the Hyuuga compound. "Dean - where - we going?" Dean stared at the steering wheel. It was moving the way he moved it, but he couldn't say the same for the wheels. "No idea." Crowley turned to Hinata, gave her a thumbs up, and mouthed out, "Good job!" The strangest thing? His smile was genuine.

They arrived at the Hyuuga estate, where Negi was guarding the gate. His face lit up upon seeing her, but his smile faded as he saw her eyes blacken. _"I'm so sorry, Lady Hinata. You're like Uncle now." _He opened the gate for her, but froze when he saw the four men step out of the car. "That lying (censored)!" Dean exclaimed as he saw Negi at the gate. "He didn't say he had a (censored) third daughter!" Negi's hands clenched into fists. "_Byakugan!" _He whispered his kekkai-genkai under his breath. His eyes scanned the men. The short, stocky one bore several weapons, as did the tallest one. This would SO be justified. So, Negi walked slowly up to the men, and in perfect English said, "I'm a man." Then, as their jaws dropped to the ground, using the most Rock Lee- like taijutsu possible, he kicked Dean's (censored). "So," Negi said, brushing himself off. "What brings you here?"

After providing a detailed explanation to Negi (and giving him several glares, on Dean's part), he finally nodded. "I know. Uncle Hiashi has been… different ever since my aunt died. He didn't want to live anymore, so, he tried to commit suicide. And, he ran into Crowley. My uncle has lived for thousands of years. He killed my father a long, long time ago." Negi stopped there, and walked away to go comfort Hinata. "So, a family of demons. Great. So how do we kill 'em?" Dean said when Negi was out of earshot. "That's the whole point, Dean. We don't, not as long as they have Hinata on their side. Do you REALLY want a demon with archangel emotions fighting against you?" Dean and Castiel considered this, but Crowley was nowhere to be found.


End file.
